<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babar: Arthur's Problem by SaltyWaterMelon2006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599843">Babar: Arthur's Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyWaterMelon2006/pseuds/SaltyWaterMelon2006'>SaltyWaterMelon2006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babar - Jean de Brunhoff | Laurent de Brunhoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyWaterMelon2006/pseuds/SaltyWaterMelon2006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Uncle Arthur came home from his sea voyage that happens year round, he has been acting sort of strange. Everyone notices it and soon they find out why...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome home.. Arthur?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters in this fanfic are from Babar the elephant and belongs to the talented writer Jean de Brunhoff and family. I just merely live and breathe the 1989-91 cartoon<br/>Warning: This fanfiction in future installments will contain mature material such as references and consumption of alcohol, and the negative effects of the addiction towards it, and will contain cursing and dark scenes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful morning in the grand town of elephants called Celestville. On this morning a family is waiting by the dock for a special person, Arthur. The children Pom, Alexander, Flora, and even the toddler Isabelle always waited for their beloved Uncle Arthur when he returns from his grand "70% fairytale adventures," as Pompadour refers to it in the pompous way of calling it. Arthur always comes back with a bag full of "Treasures he obtains from his journeys" aka bag of trinkets he gets at a gift shop store, and shares the same tail with added details to make the story way more enticing.</p><p>King Babar and Queen Celeste where standing behind their children with warmth in their little eyes, it was always so cute just seeing them get all excited for their Uncle Arthur. Arthur was Celeste sister and Babar's brother in law which made him extremely popular around for miles and miles, even known as far as Rhino land. This was also help due to the fact that Arthur was such a character even since he was a kid, and still was good at the old prank(Which might be the reason he sometimes got in a pickle). Back to the dock, the kids as well as both Babar and Celeste were waiting for Arthur with anticipation. You could never have a boring with Arthur.</p><p>" What is taking him so long, I cant wait a single second more waiting to have spy adventures with Uncle Arthur?" Alexander exclaimed jumping up and down.</p><p>" Oh quite your yapping, he'll come any time soon just calm down there." Pom scolded his brother.</p><p>" Now children," Babar started to explain ", When Uncle Arthur comes you kids should be on your best behaviour, we don't want to repeat with what happened last time."</p><p>"Okay daddy." Flora said while holding younger sisters toy dolly.</p><p>"Hey gang." A voice boomed from behind them. The voice caught the family off guard, but for Celeste and Babar something was off about Arthur's tone and voice, but they couldn't put their finger on what.</p><p>"Uncle Arthur, Uncle Arthur!" The kids chanted as they ran up to their Uncle and gave him a hug tighter than any bear hug you'll ever get.</p><p>"Whoa easy now kids-"</p><p>"That's right children, Babar softly commanded " Your uncle is very tired from him travels."</p><p>"Aww," wined the kids "Babar is right gang," Arthur looked down at the kids with a slight blush "I'm a bit under the weather, but as soon I get Some well earned rest, we can play all we want and if your extra good we might get some sodas from Zephir's. Now how does that sound gang?"</p><p>"Yeah!" The kids shouted loud enough that workers on the dock stared at the situation.</p><p>"Okay kids, back to the car." Babar said, and as usual they obeyed while the adults stayed back. Celeste then turned to Arthur giving him a hug. Both Celeste and Arthur are both extremely close to each other and everytime Arthur came back, he was ready to five his big sis a monster of a hug. Upon wrapping around each other, Celeste smelled something strong on Arthur. She didn't know what it was, but she had a bad feeling.</p><p>"Oh Arthur how its so nice to see you again after such a long time." Celeste beamed up.</p><p>"... Yea- yeah, its so nice to you you two sis." Arthur barely managed to get out. Babar noticed Arthur's strange behavior, while Arthur noticed this too.</p><p>"Is something the matter, Arthur?" Babar asked.</p><p>"W-well, I do have this massive migraine that's been bumming me out since this early morning," to be fair he wasn't fully lying ", And I think Im coming up with something." Celeste checked her brother forehead, and he was a bit warm.</p><p>" Mmmm, yes you do have something coming up, Babar can you please carry Arthur's bags to the car."</p><p>"Yes dear." And with that, they were on there way to journey back to the castle...</p><p> ******************************************************</p><p> The trip back from the dock was very quiet, normally car rides like theme are absolutely chaotic and bedlam, while driving Babar off the wall. But this time, the pure silence of the car ride has been the most awkward and boring 30 minutes of their lives, the boring part at least for the kids. Celeste had notice this admittedly, but didn't say anything. The lively Arthur who loved to horse around was just sitting there, playing with his trunk.</p><p> When they finally arrived to the castle, Arthur told everyone that he needed some much needed rest, and asked for a pain relief pill and a glass of water. Everyone was a nit worried about Arthur, but they shrugged it off as just sea sickness. None the less they left him alone. Pompadour was a little cheerful there won't be so much noise distracting from his paperwork though.</p><p> *****************************************************</p><p> Arthur took a long swig of water after popping the pill in his mouth. "God," he thought ", I really needed that." Arthur took his uniform off, placing it at the bottom end of the bed. He only had a pair of boxers on him at this time due to the summer heat. Arthur wrapped the warm blanket onto his warm body, but just as he was about to dose off, he went into his suitcase and pulled out a oddly shaped clear bottle full of a brown strong smelling liquid, and took a long swig...</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Storytime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur woke up to find that it was time for something important, storytime. But one thing led to another and in the hallway, he gets caught in the act...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters in this fanfic are from Babar the elephant and belongs to the talented writer Jean de Brunhoff and family. I just merely live and breathe the 1989-91 cartoon</p><p>Warning: This fanfiction in future installments will contain mature material such as references and consumption of alcohol, and the negative effects of the addiction towards it, and will contain cursing and dark scenes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After picking up Arthur from the dock in the morning, Arthur had his much needed rest from his "grand adventures," with a small glass of water next to his bed with a pain relief pill, probably given to him due to his head ache that he had that day. When Arthur eventually woke up, he turned to the grandfather clock in the guest room he was occupying at this time. the alarm clock read 7:56p- 7:56 pm!!! At this, Arthur practically jumped out of bed resulting in the sheet on the floor. with panic on his face, Arthur quickly got dressed in his usual sailor uniform. He slammed his room door so hard that it can be heard from the entire palace, he was about to run to the living room before he remembered he forgot his bag full of gift shop trinkets. Arthur at this point was now running full speed to the living room, he hadn't noticed some of the gift were dropping out of the bag.<br/>***************************************************<br/>Everyone was in the Castles living room area, The king, the Queen, Cornelius, Pompadour, Troupadour, Madame, and the four kids were relaxing in their pajamas. Babar had a strange feeling that something is up with Arthur, I mean he has been in his room alspeed for almost the last 12 hours since he got back to the castle. Babar got up, saying "I'll be right back."</p><p>"Where are you going dear?" Celeste suddenly asked.</p><p>"Well to check on Arthur of course." Babar answered back. "Hes been in his room for the whole day."</p><p>"Sire, I do believe this might have something to do with that sickness he obtained." Pompadour beamed up.</p><p>"Well that could be a possibility." Babar said back.</p><p>"But even with that information, even a oneself with a sickness and headache normally doesn't sleep in for that amount of time." Madame jumped into the conversation as well.</p><p>"What's wrong with uncle Arthur, father." Flora asked with a worried expression.</p><p>"Yeah, He's been acting pretty strange lately?" The adults turned to the kids, they had completely forgot they were in the same room.</p><p>"Well uhh-"before Babar could finish what he was trying to say, there was a loud...</p><p>SLAMMMMMMMM</p><p>Then they all heard the heavy running coming towards the living room, a shadow appeared on the walls of the hallway. Then a figure halted just right in front of the living rooms door.</p><p>"I'M HERE, I'M HERE!!!" Suddenly Arthur appeared, taking the largest breaths a elephant can take.</p><p>"My goodness man, calm down!" Cornelius exclaimed. Arthur walked towards where the children were sitting.</p><p>"Hey gang, Its story time with Uncle A-arthur." At this point, the confusion on everyone soon faded to concern. Everyone was studying Arthur, and he looked absolutely sick. He had huge grey bags under his eyes, and his clothes were not full put on. He knew every eye was on him at that point, which is why he started the storytime…<br/>************************************************<br/>"...Then the gentle trade winds pushed us on to Madagascar…" Storytime was going on without any trouble, other than a few glances towards him there wasn't anything that prevented this situation from running smoothly. But that was jinxed as soon Arthur's trunk hit the bottom of the big bag, it was empty. Arthur face a face, now rummaging through the pag searching for the gifts for his niece's and nephew's, had no luck.</p><p>"Drat, I think I might have dropped you presents kids, I'll go to the hallway to retrieve them and we'll get right back to the story, alright?" The kids nodded their heads. Arthur stood up and walked to the door, but before he was out the room Pompadour said…</p><p>"Well, this is nothing new for someone like Arthur…" Now that got under Arthur's skin. The way he snooted, the way he held his head high, the condescending tone in which pompadour used was the greatest way to get Arthur in a bad mood real quick. Arthur glared at the laughing Pompadour with the most heated eye's, no one saw this and he left …</p><p>*************************************************<br/>"Stupid Pompadour," Arthur muttered. Both Arthur and Pompadour never really had the best relationship towards each other. "He just thinks I'm some sort of dumb kid who can't do a single thing right, well one day I'll show him…" Arthur was really sour while picking up the gifts. His whole body ached, "I need a break." Arthur pulled out a red tin flask out of his pocket, then suddenly he heard a familiar voice exclaimed in a dumbfounded way "Arthur?"<br/>Arthur turned as quickly as a elephant can, with a look that a child would have if they were caught doing something they shouldn't do. They both were staring at each other for a rather long time, for Arthur It felt longer. Finally, Arthur finally blurted out…<br/>"Listen Babar, I know that I shouldn't be drinking this, but I'm doing it responsibly and I barely have been drinking…" there was still a long pause before Arthur added,</p><p>"Please, don't tell Celeste. I just don't want her to worry over me." With this, Babar walked up to him, put one one on Arthur's shoulder and said,</p><p>"Don't worry, I wont tell her," Arthur took a deep breath relieved. Then Babar added sharply ",Just do it responsibly, you hear."<br/>Arthur was stunned at first with the sharpness in his tone but was understanding of why, Arthur responded softly"Yeah, I promise."</p><p>Babar was not crouching on the floor helping Arthur with the gifts. While doing this, Babar thought-</p><p>"Lets just hope that this doesn't become a habbit…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, that was a tense one ladies and gentlemen...</p><p>My tumblr is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saltywatermelonart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids are now starting to catch on to Arthur, and now both Babar and Arthur are conflicted...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters in this fanfic are from Babar the elephant and belongs to the talented writer Jean de Brunhoff and family. I just merely live and breathe the 1989-91 cartoon</p><p>Warning: This fanfiction in future installments will contain mature material such as references and consumption of alcohol, and the negative effects of the addiction towards it, and will contain cursing and dark scenes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what will it be today, Alexander and Flora?" Asked Zephir. Zephir owned a Malt shop in the middle of town which served an assortment of ice creams and sodas. Zephir was also Arthur's best friend, he had known him as long as he knew Babar.</p><p>"I would have a double chocolate milkshake, and Flora would have a cherry cream soda." Alexander replied. </p><p>"So kids, I've heard that Arthur has returned from his sea adventures. How's he been?"<br/>
It got a bit quiet between the two elephants, which only confused the monkey. Normally, they would be exatic just at the mere mention of their uncle. But the look on the two's faces was quite odd.</p><p>"Well uncle Arthur has acted quite… strange for the past day he's been here." Pom replied.  Flora also joined the conversation"Yeah, he just seems so tired and not so… well, uncle Arthury when he came back…" Oh dear, that's worrying. Zephir turned around to the two children with a questioning look on his face, which was followed by the kids also looking worried.<br/>
Zephir went back to making the order, when finished he handed the kids the drinks. Then he added "Well…, tell him I said hello and for him to get well…"</p><p> **********************************************<br/>
"-and don't forget we have a meeting with the grand Tortoise king and queen at 3PM sharp.  since he became king only when he was still a child. Babar valued time spent with them, even when doing a large sum of paper work.<br/>
Even though from the outside view this was just a normal boring meeting, Both advisors loved doing this time taking job(Pompadour a bit more than Cornelius). Even with these strange qualities about them, Babar has always deeply cherished his good friends and their work.<br/>
"-and after that, we have to arrange Chef Truffle's new cake mixe- ..Sire are you alright?" Babar snapped out of his daydream admittedly. He was so caught up in pondering about something that was on his mind for the past day. He hasn't told anyone about Arthur little secret yet, and isn't sure if he should.<br/>
"...Oh sorry Pompadour, I was so caught up with what you were saying, can you please repeat that."</p><p> "Very well, Sire. Well what I was about to say was that after that, we have to arrang-"</p><p> ***********************************************<br/>
Arthur wasn't feeling too well. He had a bit too much more than just a swig. At this point he was so hot that he was completely naked, not even trying to cover himself up. Arthur stretches his trunk to place the flask back in his travel bag, then he heard a knock at the door. Before he had time to react to the knock, the door swang open.<br/>
It was one of Babar's maids came into Arthur's room carrying a tray with food.</p><p>"Arthur the king has sent me to retrieve you breakfas-" she saw him then. At this point Arthur quickly jumped in his bed, covering himself while the maid looked away from embarrassment at seeing Arthur naked. Both elephants had a dark shade of blush on their faces, choosing to not look at each other. It was awfully quite for quite some time, until the maid broke the silence.</p><p> "Well… heres your breakfast, Arthur." "Heh heh, sorry about me being… you know what…"</p><p> "Yeah it was my fault for not waiting for your signal."</p><p> "No no it's not your fault. I'm not feeling too hot lately." The maid walked over to Arthur's bed stand and placed his breakfast on it. With a final glance over her shoulder to Arthur, she left without a word. "Damn" was all that Arthur could have thought of at that moment...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well things have certainly gotten spicy, specifically for Arthur...</p><p>Sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter, I've just haven't been as motivated. But there will be certainly more where that came from...</p><p>You can find me on tumblr at saltywatermelonart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>